A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 21 - Bran III
Bran III ist das einundzwanzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Brandon Stark. Zusammenfassung Brandon Stark agiert weiter als amtierender Lord von Winterfell auf dem Erntefest und begrüßt Meera Reet und Jojen Reet, die ihren Vater Holand Reet vertreten. In dieser Nacht träumt Bran von den Geschwistern und wie sie die Schattenwölfe im Götterhain besuchen. Synopsis Bran gibt den Gastgeber auf dem Festmahl des Erntefestes Brandon Stark reitet in prunkvoller Kleidung auf der ebenfalls geschmückten Tänzerin anlässlich des Erntefests in die Große Halle von Winterfell. Er hätte gerne Sommer bei sich gehabt, aber Ser Rodrik Cassel hatte es verboten. Die acht Bänke voller Menschen jubeln ihm zu und lassen das Haus Stark und Winterfell hochleben. Bran weiß, dass sie wegen der Ernte und Robb Starks Siegen im Süden jubeln und nicht wegen ihm. Einen Augenblick lang vergisst er seine Lage und ist stolz, doch dann erreicht er das Podest, und Osha und Hodor müssen ihm aus dem Sattel helfen. Sie tragen ihn auf den Hohen Thron seines Vaters. Links von ihm sitzt Ser Rodrik, daneben dessen Tochter Beth Cassel und Maester Luwin. Rechts von ihm sitzt Rickon Stark, der sich nicht mehr die Haare hat schneiden lassen, seit seine Mutter Catelyn Tully Winterfell verlassen hat. Das letzte Mädchen, das es versucht hatte, hatte Rickon gebissen. Nachdem Ser Rodrik um Ruhe gebeten hat, heißt Bran die Gäste im Namen seines Bruders, des Königs des Nordens, Willkommen. Er bittet sie, den Alten und den Neuen Götter zu danken für die reiche Ernte und Robbs Siege. Er beschließt seine Ansprache mit einem Toast, dass noch 100 weitere Siege folgen sollen. Ser Rodrik lobt Bran und sagt, sein Vater wäre stolz auf ihn und auch Luwin nickt anerkennend. Das Fest nimmt seinen Lauf und Gang auf Gang wird serviert, Lord Wyman Manderly hat Köstlichkeiten vom Meer aus Weißwasserhafen mitgebracht, außerdem Musiker, aber nur Hodor scheint der Musik zu lauschen, die Lieder gehen im allgemeinen Trubel und im Gelächter der Gäste unter. Ser Rodrik und Maester Luwin reden über Beths Kopf hinweg miteinander, während Rickon mit dem Kleinen und dem Großen Walder um die Wette schreien. Bran wollte nicht, dass die beiden an der Hohen Tafel sitzen, aber Luwin erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie zur Familie gehören, wenn Robb eine ihrer Tanten heirate und Arya Stark ihren Onkel Elmar Frey, obwohl Bran sagt, dass Arya das nie mit sich machen lasse.300px|thumb|Lady Donella auf dem Erntefest von Winterfell (von Christine Mitzuk ©FFG) Jeder Gang wird Bran zuerst serviert, und schon bald ist er so voll, dass er die weiteren Speisen nur noch abnicken und vorbeiwinken kann. Einige besonders gut duftende Speisen reicht er auf Anweisung von Luwin als eine Geste der Freundschaft an seine Ehrengäste weiter: so schickt er der traurigen Lady Donella Hornwald Lachs, das Wildschwein an die rauen Mors und Hother Umber, die Gans-in-Beeren an Cley Cerwyn, und einen großen Hummer an Joseth, den Pferdemeister, der Tänzerin für ihn trainiert hatte, und dank dem Bran wieder reiten konnte. Hodor und die Alte Nan erhalten Süßigkeiten, einfach nur, weil Bran sie gern hat, und die beiden Walder erhalten gekochte Beete und große Kohlrüben in Butter, weil Ser Rodrik darauf besteht, dass er ihnen auch etwas gibt. Bran beobachtet das Fest, das sich größtenteils unter ihm auf den gemeinen Plätzen abspielt, und er entdeckt viele fremde Gesichter, aber auch die bekannten kommen ihm plötzlich wie fremde vor, denn es kommt ihm so vor, als beobachte er das Fest aus der Ferne, von der Fensterbank seines Schlafzimmers aus. Es sieht Osha, wie sie Bier ausschenkt und einem aufdringlichen Soldaten von Leobald Tallhart einen Krug auf den Kopf haut, Mikken hingegen scheint bei einer anderen erfolgreicher zu sein, Farlen kümmert sich um seine Hunde und er lächelt die Alte Nan an, die gerade ein Stück Kuchen isst. Er beobachtet Lord Wyman, den er sympathisch findet, weil er viel lacht, beim Essen, und Lady Donella mit versteinerter Miene neben ihm, und die beiden Umbers, die am Ende des hohen Tisches ein Trinkspiel anstimmen. Es ist Bran zu laut und zu warm in der Halle und so träumt er von der Kühle des Götterhains, wobei er sie im Körper von Sommer wahrnimmt. Als Ser Rodrik ihn aus seinem Tagtraum reißt, weiß er einen Moment lang nicht, wo er sich befindet. Er trinkt einen Schluck aus dem verzierten Kelch seines Vaters und erinnert sich daran, als dieser zuletzt daraus getrunken hat: es war auf dem Willkommensfest für König Robert Baratheonsiehe: I-Jon I. gewesen, und Bran wird klar, dass sie alle fortgegangen sind: in den Krieg, in die Gefangenschaft, an die Mauer - oder in ihre Gräber, wie sein Vater, König Robert, aber auch die Männer, die mit Eddard in den Süden gegangen waren: Jory Cassel, der dicke Tomard, Porther, Alyn, Desmond, Hullen und Harwin, sein Sohn, sogar Septa Mordane und Vayon Pool. Er fragt sich, wer wohl nächstes Jahr fehlen wird, und wer im Jahr darauf, und dieser Gedanke macht ihn traurig, aber er lässt die Traurigkeit nicht zu, da er fast schon erwachsen ist und der Thronfolger seines Bruders. Bran lernt Meera und Jojen Reet kennen 250px|thumb|Meera und Jojen Reet ©Amok Die Tür der Großen Halle wird geöffnet und Bierbauch kündigt zwei neue Gäste an: Meera Reet und Jojen Reet aus dem Haus Reet aus Grauwasserwacht. Die beiden Walder raunen Rickon Schimpfwörter für die beiden Neuankömmlinge zu, Ser Rodrik empfängt sie mit gebührenden Worten und Luwin sagt zu Bran, dass er sie besonders herzlich begrüßen müsse, weil er sie nicht erwartet habe. Bran erkennt, dass die beiden aus dem Stamm der Pfahlbaumänner von der Eng kommen. Sie knien vor dem Podest nieder und verkünden, dass sie im Namen von Haus Reet und ihrem Vater Holand Reet den Treueschwur gegenüber dem König des Nordens erneuern wollen. Die beiden Geschwister zitieren den uralten Schwur ihres Hauses und schwören bei Bronze und Eisen, Eis und Feuer, Erde und Wasser, den Starks immer die Treue zu halten. Bran ist sich nicht sicher, wie er darauf antworten soll, und er sagt, dass die Winter kurz und die Sommer ertragreich sein sollen, dann bittet er sie aufzustehen. Dann bieten sie ihm Köstlichkeiten aus der Eng an, und Bran ihnen das Fleisch und Met aus Winterfell. Bran denkt darüber nach, was er über die Pfahlbaumänner weiß: Sie leben in den Sümpfen der Eng und verlassen diese nur selten. Sie sind ein armes Volk, leben als Fischer und Froschjäger und wohnen in Stroh- und Reethäusern auf schwimmenden Inseln. Es heißt, sie seien feige, kämpften mit vergifteten Waffen und versteckten sich lieber vor dem Feind, anstatt ihm offen entgegenzutreten. Trotzdem war Holand Reet einer der treuesten Mitstreiter seines Vaters während Roberts Rebellion gewesen. Nach dem offiziellen Teil fragt Jojen sofort nach den Schattenwölfen, und Rickon antwortet, dass sie im Götterhain seien, weil Struppel böse gewesen sei. Meera sagt, ihr Bruder würde sie gern sehen, doch der Kleine Walder wirft ein, er müsse aufpassen, dass sie ihn nicht beißen. Bran erfreut das Interesse der Geschwister an den Schattenwölfen, und er verspricht, dass sie nichts tun würden, wenn er dabei sei und dass Sommer Struppel schon in Schach halten würde. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, je einem Pfhalbaumann begegnet zu sein, erinnert sich aber daran, dass sein Vater Holand Reet oft Briefe geschrieben hat. Er hätte sich gern länger mit ihnen unterhalten, aber in der Halle ist es viel zu laut. Von Ser Rodrik erfährt er, dass die Pfahlbaumänner tatsächlich Fische, Frösche und Löwenechsen essen. Bran schickt ihnen Hammel und Auerochsenfleisch und beobachtet sie beim Essen. Als Meera ihn dabei erwischt, errötet er, obwohl sie wohlwollend lächelt. Bran geht zu Bett und träumt einen weiteren Wolfstraum Die Musik und der Gesang werden wilder, nachdem die Tafeln aufgeräumt wurden. Mors Umber schnappt sich eine der Dienerinnen und wirbelt sie über den Tanzboden und schon bald schließen sich ihnen andere an. Hodor tanzt mit sich selbst, während Wyman Manderly und dann auch Cley Cerwyn mit der kleinen Beth Cassel tanzen. Ser Rodrik will mit Lady Hornwood tanzen, doch sie entschuldigt sich und verlässt das Fest. Einmal mehr zur Untätigkeit verdammt, schaut sich Bran den Tanz lange genug an, um nicht unhöflich zu wirken, ruft dann nach Hodor und will sich in seine Bettkammer tragen lassen. Ihn nerven die Blicke derjenigen Gäste, die noch nie gesehen haben, wie er in Hodors Korb gehoben wird, und daher verlassen sie die Halle über den Hintereingang. Draußen trifft er Joseth und ein kicherndes Mädchen, das ihr Kleid bis zur Hüfte hochgeschoben hat und das er gegen die Wand drückt. Das Mädchen schreit, als Hodor vor ihr stehenbleibt und sie anstarrt, sodass Bran ihm sagen muss, dass er weitergehen soll. Hodor hilft ihm noch aus den Stiefeln und Kleidern, dann schickt er ihn zurück zum Fest und legt sich schlafen. Er erinnert sich plötzlich an eine Erzählung seines Vaters über die Königsgarde: er hatte gesagt, dass früher im Gegensatz zu heute die edelsten Ritter in der Garde der Welt ein leuchtendes Vorbild waren, und dass der edelste Ritter, den er je gesehen habe, Ser Arthur Dayn gewesen ist, der mit dem Ahnenschwert Dämmerung kämpfte, dem Schwert des Morgens. Dieser hätte ihn und seine Männer getötet, wenn nicht Holand Reet dagewesen wäre. Sein Vater war dann sehr traurig geworden und hatte nicht weiter gesprochen, und jetzt wünscht sich Bran, er habe ihn nach dem Grund gefragt. Bran fällt in den Schlaf in Gedanken über Ritter, aber er träumt wieder einmal von den Schattenwölfen im Götterhain. Er kann das Fest, das immer noch im Gange ist, riechen und hören. Am Eisentor zum Hain sind er und sein Bruder Struppel, um zwei seltsame Fremde zu begutachten: ein Mädchen und ein junger Mann, die keinerlei Furcht vor ihnen zu haben scheinen, obwohl sie sie anknurren. Bran erkennt Meeras Stimme, die ihren Bruder fragt, ob er gewusst hätte, dass die Wölfe so riesig seien. Jojen erklärt, dass sie sogar noch im Wachstum seien und sagt, dass Struppel voller Angst und Zorn sei, Sommer aber viel stärker, als er selbst denken würde. Meera warnt ihren Bruder, aber Jojen sagt, das sein nicht der Tag, an dem er sterbe und reicht seine Hand aus, um Sommer zu berühren. Bei der Berührung verliert Bran den Kontakt mit Sommer und fühlt sich plötzlich so, als würde er wieder fallen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Brandon Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 21